In Da Game
In Da Game is a track off Memphis Rap group Three 6 Mafia's debut LP Mystic Stylez and features Playa Fly. Lyrics Hook Dope game cocaine Dope game dope dope cocaine... 1: Gangsta Boo Dope game - my game, hoes lame - it's a shame How the Gangsta Boo is gonna click up on you bitches, mane Gangsta Boo is not the kind of bitch that will like get punked out Looks are so decieving stupid bitch do you wanna f-izz-ind out How can ya fuck a playa Playahataz better listen close If you try to buck me bitch I'm outie with you fucking soul Yes the devils daughter Kind of caught up bitch that wish the slip Slip yo ass in a coffin bitch Because you run your fuckin lip Ho my game is thick So stupid bitch dont ever test me ho If I fucked up once You fuck up twice So ho you gotta go Listen deep this pimpin Really quick before I split your dome Ho you trying to cross me in this game And stupid ho its on 2: Juicy J Just a flodgin ass n---- With a lot of cheese Heard he stackin g's Everyday pushin plenty keys N---- dont know me Cause I ain't no phony And I ain't the n---- you can whoop and call me Toby Low key on his ass, waitin' for the night to come So I can kick down his door and make him give me some Bitch I with a little young n---- age thirteen Fucked up in town while I watched yo ass ride clean Now that Im grown up From the hood I gained nuts N---- you gonna drop off that dope Or feel the pain of a hollow tip Rip through your shit or your fuckin brain Thats what you get When you choose to play the dope game Bitch! Hook Dope game cocaine Dope game dope dope cocaine... 3: DJ Paul I'm at the cut, droppin' the fiend down with the monkey nuts I'm tired, I'm hittin' 'em short I gotta get over I don't give a fuck The shit goes on from sun-up till sun-down and on the twelve I guess But now its time cut the shit where's my mind at my best I gotta test a n---- to see what he got can a fool Make you straight a couple of g's, I need more cheese I layin' it down on his face But don't waste time I gotta roll straight through the shit sometimes I wonder will it end Cause I rob for petty shit I'm riskin' my life pullin' yo card After y'all push him off the wood grain a pop off his smile a one eight spot I'm dodgin' the cops watchin' my b-izz-ag fools kinda like a snitch But when I do my boys I find there house and go up in that shit 4: Lord Infamous Check it out N---- I'm kickin' in doos, bodies are froze Bloody ya clothes, gun to ya nose All of you n----- you really need to give up money and dope Face the floor, forty-four, into ya head, droppin 'em dead Infamous fled, put them to bed, with the weight, then escape Count the stacks, shine my gat, after I jack like a rat on the creep All you dopehead n----- will get put to sleep When I sneak, give up the dope or get a hole in yo cranium You see this mean artilery you know it is containin' some Shit that makes me flexible to make your life ejectible And with this bullet in your brain you be dead either comotose So when you pushin' candy with the Scarecrow comin to smoke you mane Simple and plain, you'll get stanged, if you in the dope game, Bitch Hook Dope game cocaine Dope game dope dope cocaine... Category:Three 6 Mafia Category:Mystic Stylez Category:Memphis Rap Category:Gangsta Rap Category:Phonk Category:Horrorcore Category:Gangsta Boo Category:Lord Infamous Category:DJ Paul Category:Juicy J Category:Playa Fly